1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithium-ion battery alarm-including protection apparatus and method thereof; in particular, relates to apparatus and method of providing lithium-ion battery alarm protection by means of joint operations of hardware circuit and software program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the restrictions on material features, the charging voltage for a lithium-ion battery generally should not exceed 4.2V/cell, as the life thereof would be significantly reduced otherwise. Another risk of applying an excessive charging voltage to a lithium-ion battery is that it puts the battery at risk of burning or explosion. Another restriction on lithium-ion batteries is that when discharging, the voltage should not drop below 2.7V/cell, as the battery may not be rechargeable otherwise.
Therefore, in the prior art a protection apparatus would be, installed onto a lithium-ion battery in its application device in order to provide lithium-ion battery protection. Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a circuit block diagram of a conventional protection apparatus. The conventional protection apparatus 1 consists of a heat-sensitive unit 10, a heat-melted fuse 11, a charging control switch 12, a discharging control switch 13, a short circuit protector 14 and a central microprocessor 15. Herein, the heat-sensitive unit 10 is used to detect any abnormal temperature generated during the charging/discharging of the lithium-ion battery 2. The heat-melted fuse 11 is to break while overheated, preventing possible damage to the lithium-ion battery 2 caused by high temperature. The central microprocessor 15 controls the charging control switch 12 and the discharging control switch 13, for performing charging or discharging on the lithium-ion battery 2. The short circuit protector 14 can provide circuit protection while short circuit exists.
In conjunction with FIG. 1, now refer to FIG. 2, in which illustrates a diagram of charging voltage distribution for a conventional lithium-ion battery. When the charger 5a charges on the lithium-ion battery 2, each cell 21, 22, 23 therein will be affected by different internal resistances during the charging process, causing the phenomenon of inconsistent terminal voltage distribution on each cell 21, 22, 23. At this moment, the conventional protection apparatus 1 will protect the cell first reaching the upper voltage limit, further stopping charging the entire lithium-ion battery 2, thus leaving the other cells which have not yet reached the upper voltage limit not fully charged. As shown in FIG. 2, the voltage in cell 21 is 4.35V, the voltage in cell 22 is 4.15V and the voltage in cell 23 is 4.1V, while the charging voltage offered by the charger 5a is 12.6V.
Besides, in case of discharging, the lithium-ion battery 2 will behave merely contrarily to charging, wherein the conventional protection apparatus 1 will protect the cell first reaching the lower voltage limit, further stopping discharging the entire lithium-ion battery 2, thus leaving the other cells which have not yet reached the lower voltage limit not fully discharged.
As a result, when using the conventional protection apparatus 1 to protect the lithium-ion battery 2, it would generate in a cyclic way an accumulated interference effect, hence while charging the lithium-ion battery 2, the situation of overly high charging voltage might occur in certain cells, causing burning or explosion; alternatively, during discharging, the situation of overly low discharging voltage might exist in certain cells, resulting in being unable to restore its capacity and to perform recharging.